Molly and Arthur: A Tale of an Unbreakable Bond
by PinkRoseKoolKat
Summary: This is my take on what happened during the Order of the Phoenix when Arthur was attacked, and Molly found out. I don't own any of the characters or anything, the fabulously talented JK Rowling does! Please let me know if you like it! :)


Molly and Arthur: A Tale of an Unbreakable Bond

Molly was startled awake in a cold sweat: and Arthur wasn't in bed next to her. She sighed as she sat up in bed, and thought about what Arthur always did when she had a nightmare. She'd snuggle with him, and right before they both fell asleep, he would whisper to her as he kissed her forehead "We're safe, love."

She smiled softly as she could almost feel his warm arms around her. Only a few short hours ago Arthur said that he "would be right back" as he pecked her on the cheek goodbye and left quickly. Of course she was used to the long hours he put in at the Ministry, but something just didn't feel right in the pit of her stomach about tonight. She got out of bed, pulling on a light pink bathrobe and matching slippers over her yellow pajamas, and walked down the stairs.

It was lonely at The Burrow as all the kids were either away at school or work, and though she was glad they were somewhere safe (except perhaps in Charlie's case), she missed them terribly and wished they were all there with her. As she had made her way halfway down the staircase, the Weasley clock suddenly began chiming loudly. Her heart practically leapt out of her chest, and she dashed to the clock in the living room, and gasped in horror: Arthur's hand was pointing back and forth from "Work" and "Mortal Peril"!

She said in a panicked voice "Oh my god! Arthur!" as she frantically grabbed some Floo powder from the bowl on the fireplace and shouted "Ministry of Magic!" and was off.

She arrived at the Ministry, just in time as she saw someone being carted out on a stretcher, and when she saw who it was, she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She ran over and shouted after them "Wait! That's my husband! Oh my Merlin, Arthur!" They slowed down a bit, and she clutched the side of the stretcher, looking worriedly at his face and body, which were quite bloodied. She asked frantically "What happened?"

One of the St. Mungo's Healers answered "He's been attacked!" Molly glared at the nurse and said "I CAN BLOODY WELL SEE THAT BUT BY WHO?"

The other Healer spoke up and said "That's what we're hoping to find out,"

Molly could barely make out his bloodied form anymore due to the tears that blurred her vision, and she murmured to him "You're going to be alright, dear, you have to be. I can't lose you,"

As they left the Ministry, they apparated to what looked like an abandoned shopping center, and rushed right in through the doors.

A head Healer came over hurriedly and said "Get him into Emergency Care!"

Molly tried to follow, but the head Healer stopped her, saying "I'm sorry M'am, but you can't-"

She cut him off furiously as she said "Don't you DARE tell me what to do, that's my husband!"

He sighed as he said "I'm sorry, it's the rules. I promise we'll keep you updated, and let you know when it's okay to see him."

She was going to object, but she didn't have the energy: she broke down sobbing, and the Healer frowned as he helped her to sit in one of the Waiting Room chairs.

He said as he patted her shoulder gently "He will be alright. We'll do everything in our power to ensure he makes a full recovery."

She nodded as she tried to pull herself together, and the Healer rushed off to the room Arthur was in.

Molly was left feeling scared, thinking all the worst possible thoughts, including "What if he doesn't make it? I can't lose him. Not him too…First Gideon and Fabian, I can't lose him too. I just can't"

Just then, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shaklebolt hurried inside, and as they saw Molly, they went to her.

"Molly! Have you heard anything about Arthur? Is he alright?" Kingsley asked, while Remus sat down next to her.

She looked up at them with tears in her eyes, and said "Oh, Kingsley, Remus! Poor Arthur, he looks terrible, I don't know what happened, the Healers don't know what to do!" as she broke down sobbing again.

Remus reached for her hand, and squeezed it as he said soothingly "He'll be alright, Molly. He can get through this, we both know he can."

She blew her nose into a tissue as Kingsley handed her a box of them, and he said "We'll wait here with you. Arthur is a wonderful friend, and is always there for us. Now we're here for him, and you too."

She offered them a small smile between her tears, and she said softly "Thank you, both of you."

An hour had passed, and there was still no word on Arthur's condition. Molly was growing more and more worried by the minute, and was practically trembling. Remus had held her hand the entire time, and he had noticed her becoming more and more pale and shaky. He frowned, and hoped they would be getting an update on Arthur's condition soon.

Suddenly, someone shouted "Mum!" and Molly, who recognized the voice, jumped out of her seat, and said "Ginny! Ron! Fred! George! Oh thank heavens you're all here!" as she ran to embrace them all. She bear-hugged every one of them, and asked as she held Ginny's face in her hands "How did you know I was here?"

Ron said "Harry had, um, a dream about it, and he told Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, and we found out it had really happened. Professor Dumbledore said we could come here,"

Molly looked shocked, and asked "Is Harry alright? And Hermione?"

Ron nodded, and she sighed in relief as she said "I'm so glad you're all safe, and here with me."

Ginny held her hand as they both sat down, and Remus smiled softly as he watched the family band together. He said to Molly "Molly, I'm sorry but I should probably be getting back to Sirius, he hates being kept out of the loop."

Kingsley nodded, and said "I'd better get back to the Ministry, but I'll be back later." Remus nodded and said "As will I."

Molly smiled as she said "Thank you both for being here for me, and Arthur. You don't know how much it means to us."

They both smiled softly at Molly, and headed out, while Molly, Ginny and Ron sat down, while Fred and George stood, pacing a little bit.

About fifteen minutes later, a Healer said "Mrs. Weasley?" Molly jerked her head up at the Healer, and answered nervously "I am, how is my husband?"

The Healer said "We've given him some Blood-replenishing potion, and a Healer suggested using a Muggle method of closing the wounds."

Molly asked "Can I see him?"

The Healer answered "Well, he's still unconscious, but yes you all can go in." Molly said "Thank you," and the Healer nodded and pointed them in the direction of Arthur's room.

Once Molly and the children entered the room, they looked to Arthur's pale, unconscious form, causing Molly to whimper slightly as sat in a chair next to his bed. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George sat in chairs all around his bed, watching him, and hoping that he would be alright.

By the next morning, the kids were all asleep in their chairs, while Molly had remained awake. She brushed some stray orange hairs from his forehead, held her hand to his face gently, and held his hand, wishing so hard that he would wake up she almost couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, she felt him squeeze her hand! Her heart began to pound quicker in her chest as she asked quietly "Arthur?"

He squeezed her hand once again, and she poured him a glass of water and held it to his parched lips, helping him take a sip or two.

Once she put it back down, he said hoarsely "Molly,"

Tears streamed down her face in relief, and she said "Oh Arthur, I'm so glad you're alright."

He moved his hand to wipe her tears away, and held his hand to the side of her face as he said "Don't worry Molly, it's going to take a lot more than a snake to keep me down."

She clutched his hand with both of hers, and smiled tearfully at him, as he smiled back weakly.

She said "I love you," as she kissed his hand, and he said with a grin "I love you too, dear."


End file.
